Jasper Everett
Jasper Everett was a suspect in the murder investigation of GBPD lab chief Rupert Winchester in Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy), prior to which he had two quasi-suspect appearances and three minor appearances. Profile Jasper is a 26-year-old astrophysicist and Amir's boyfriend. He has blond hair combed to the right, a mustache, a beard, and black glasses over his green eyes. He wears a white shirt with baby blue stripes and black buttons under a silver jacket. Additionally, he sports a brown strap with two buckles, a brown necklace with beads connected to a brooch of Saturn, and two pins of a golden telescope and a constellation on his left lapel. It is known that Jasper knows how to fight, takes sleeping pills and is right-handed. Events of Criminal Case Hell Is Other People After arresting Elaine Seabrook's killer, Jasper proposed to the player that they sneak in the satellite crash site to see what was going on. He said that if they got caught, they would pretend not to know. When they were near the site, a security guard pointed his gun at the two of them, telling them not go any nearer. Jasper reasoned to the security guard that they were just there to see the satellite and that it would not mean any harm after a year. The guard explained that the site had radiation leakage because the satellite's nuclear reactor onboard broke during the crash. He then handed the two a flyer explaining the satellite crash before telling them to leave. After that, Jasper joined the player in finding Jones's invitation of the player to his house party. Later that night, Jasper accompanied Amir to the party, still disappointed at not being able to see the crash site up close. Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper came to the precinct carrying Amir, who had been injured during an aftershock. Jasper and the player then requested Martine's help to treat Amir's injury, who suggested that they searched Dr Gibbs' clinic to find a stock of medication as her supplies had been depleted by the earthquake. After finding the necessary medication, Martine was able to treat Amir. Jasper and the player then checked up on Amir, who thanked them for helping him recover and invited the two to dinner. No Mercy for Old Men After arresting Sam Chey's killer, Jasper arrived at the precinct in order to ask the player to help him find a spy bow tie for Amir as a gift for their three-year anniversary. After the player acquired the bow tie and retrieved Jasper's anniversary card, Jasper was able to surprise Amir with a picnic and the two proceeded to celebrate their anniversary. Muddying the Waters After arresting Jordan Coprolite's killer, Jasper assisted the team with their analyses. Cathy enlisted Jasper's help in understanding the conversation occurring in Louis Leroux's interview tape with DreamLife. Jasper revealed that the conversation indicated that whatever DreamLife was hiding could not be a satellite. Later, after Jones and the player sent him some blueprints, Jasper concluded that DreamLife was hiding a meteorite, but did not know what the company was doing with it. Things Fall Apart Analyses At the request of the police, Jasper performs analyses involving astronomy and astrophysics. He informs the team of the results of his analyses after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Blueprints (06:00:00) Trivia *Jasper is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in The Conspiracy. *Jasper is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Jasper is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Jasper, Alex Turner, and Diego del Lobo are the only characters in the game to perform lab analyses without actually being an official member of the police. Case appearances *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) *Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy) Gallery JEverettConspiracyQ.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) and No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). JAGR.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy). Amir-Case233-6.png|Amir Devani, Jasper's boyfriend. JasperLabRender.png|Jasper's lab render. JasperNotifying.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Lab personnel